The Ghostly Ninja
by Specownage205
Summary: Sasuke's Chidori was about to impale Naruto, but he phased through it. Watch as Naruto unveils the secrets of his hidden bloodline. With friends and hopefully family to guide him. He will shake the Ninja World with his power! Kekkai Genkai Naruto!
1. Transparency

AN: Hey guys, Spec here, to bring you a fan fiction I randomly  
thought about, and I was all like 'Let me see how fellows around the world like it, so here it is! The Ghostly Nin.

**HAHA- Demonic Speech**

_HAHA- Thoughts_

HAHA- Regular speech.

The Ghostly Nin

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out as he charged up his signature Chidori. "Let this be our last jutsu, to finish it once and for all!"  
_"Crap, I don't have much chakra left!" _Naruto thought as he charged up his Rasengan, but noticeably weaker. He had a great power in his grasp, but was feeling the drain of chakra overwhelm him.  
"NARUTOOO!"  
"SASUKE!"

As both their most powerful moves clashed, it was already evident who would win. A great explosion shook the grounds and blew everything that wasn't stuck to the ground away.

"_Not good."_ Kakashi thought as he jumped from branch to branch.  
"Pakkun! How much farther?"  
"Not much further away now." The ninja dog replied.

*Valley of the End*

Sasuke's Chidori utterly destroyed Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto's death was evident.  
_"This is it for me"_ Naruto thought sadly. _"I couldn't even save my best friend, or even succeed in getting Sakura to date me"  
_The Chidori inched closer to Naruto's chest, aimed straight for his heart. As the Chidori drove through his chest, Sasuke was satisfied. But Naruto wasn't bleeding! Sasuke stared in awe, Naruto turned transparent! Too weak to fight, the two teens fell unconscious.

"There they are!" Pakkun yelled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

So How did you like it? Good huh? Send me your Reviews and Rate it to your liking!

Give me ways to improve my writing skills, I'm not too good at it, so bear with me

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back! And better than ever! Don't forget the Poll's still up, so be sure to vote!

Normal speech – Haha  
Demonic Speech – **HAHA**

Demonic Thoughts - _**HAHA**_

Thoughts – _Haha  
_To my first two reviewers- Thanks, and this chapter will be bigger than last one for sure. I'm still working on making bigger chapters, kind of hard to get used to, but I'll try my best.

I'm sure with a more encouragement; I can make this story awesome in the eyes of my friends, and fellow reviewers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Kakashi dashes to the blond enigma and raven-haired boy.  
"Shit!" He says as he leaps back at the round of kunai.  
"Sorry Kakashi" The man reveals himself. "Sasuke's ours now"  
"You won't get away with this Kabuto!" Kakashi glares at the man known as Kabuto.  
"Oh, I think we will." And with that, he disappears with Sasuke.  
"Damn, Shunshin." Kakashi curses as he picks up Naruto. "Pakkun, you're free to go."  
"Roger, Kakashi." Pakkun responds, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

*Konoha*

Though Naruto was able to escape Sasuke's attack, he still suffered some damage, a sizable hole was still left near his chest. The medics were able to close the wound and left a bandage over his chest.  
"Ugh, what happened?" Naruto grumbles as he wakes up, obviously in a bad mood. "So I wasn't able to save Sasuke, Sakura's gonna be mad."  
The door opens to reveal Tsunade.

"Hey Brat, how are you doing today? Tsunade asks.  
"Heh, you know me Baa-chan, I'm doing perfe- Oww!" He cried. "Eh, still a bit sore."  
"I was expecting that, you still have a week to be discharged from here." The busty twin-pigtailed blond noted. "You got a visitor, I'll be back later.

Sakura rushed in the room. Shikamaru, Neji , Kiba and Choji were in the hospital, out of commission.  
Silence.  
"Hey, Naruto." Sakura speaks up, breaking the silence. "Could we talk for a minute?"  
_"Shit, Now Sakura's gonna get pissed at ME of all people."_  
"Sure Sakura, what do you need?" He replies nervously.  
Were you able to save Sasuke?" She questions him, with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
"Sorry Sakura, I couldn't save him." Naruto responds dejectedly._ "She's not gonna take this well."  
_"YOU PROMISED, WHY, WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! NOW THAT SASUKE'S GONE, HE WON'T EVER COME BACK!"She screams, tears welling up in her eyes. "WHY?!"  
Naruto was utterly heartbroken, but then his heartbreak changed into sadness and from that, to anger.  
"Sakura." he says calmly but with a hint of anger. I'm not ready to talk to you yet, I mean, you weren't even worried about ME, the one who risked his life to save Sasuke, that damn bastard!" "Leave, NOW!"  
"When I come back, you better answer my questions." She cries, then runs out of the hospital room.

Naruto learned at that moment, he lost most of the respect he had for Sakura, she only cared about Sasuke, and not even cared about him, even just a little bit

*Yamanaka Flower Shop*  
"He probably never tried to save Sasuke, that idiot Naruto." Sakura rants off over to Ino  
"Forget it, Forehead, I know that you know that he tried his very best, but what were you thinking?" Ino asks her. "Sasuke nearly Impaled him, and he's one of your teammates, believe in him."

*Time Skip – 1 Week Later.* Training ground 7

Naruto was still thinking hard about this strange ghost-like ability that made him transparent.  
"Hmm, Hand signs? No, Nothing like that happened, WHAT DO I DO, DATTEBAYO?  
_**"Snap" **_A voice grumbled.  
"Who's there?" Naruto said, eyes on alert. _"hmm, Snap…"_ he thinks as he snaps his fingers. His arm faded a little, upon inspection, Naruto notices that his arm was transparent.  
"COOL!" The blond haired teen shouts as the magnificent pigeons fly away, annoyed. He stabs his transparent arm with a kunai, only for it to pass right. "But how do I turn it off?" "I know! Kakashi Sensei!" he said as he snapped his thumb and pinky again, this time his arm disappeared.

"Oh Crap."

*Random Bookstore*

Kakashi was browsing through the bookstore, looking for his precious, orange book. He had somehow lost it on his way to Naruto.  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"  
"Ugh, Naruto's back." He groans as he hand the cashier a bag of ryo. "Keep the change." The cashier's eyes were giant dollar bill signs as he took the money before Kakashi could get the chance to change his mind.

"Hey Naru- what happened to your arm?" He tried to stay calm but failed.  
"Oh this? I just snapped my fingers and it turned transparent, then invisible." Naruto stated calmly.  
_"Hmm..." _Kakashi thought as he activated his Sharingan. _"What!? A thick layer of chakra is covering his arm!" "It's a bit strange in color though, this is unlike anything I've seen and It has a grayish hue!  
_"Try willing the chakra back to you while snapping your fingers like you did."  
"Right!" Naruto complied. The result was just as Kakashi foretold, his arm appeared to be normal again.

"That's a strange ability you got there, Naruto, I'll be sure to report to Lady Tsunade, but not now, all your friends are waiting for you, just for BBQ  
"I would have preferred ramen, though, but sure, I'll be there." Naruto responded.

"Ja-ne!" Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

AN: How do you like it, guys? Be sure to rate and review!  
whenever Poll's done, I'll Post the results next chapter

Ja-ne! :D 


	3. 3 year training trip!

Hey y'all friendly, nice , good, super reviewers. Here's another installment of The Ghostly Ninja  
K'ay everyone not many people voting, actually only one person did. So I'm settling for the bloodline limit as:

Tōmei-sei – Transparency.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Enjoy!

**Haha** – Demonic speech

_Haha_- Demonic thought

Haha- Normal

_Haha – _thoughts

The Ghostly Ninja

"Yo Naruto!" a few familiar voices called out to him as he entered the BBQ.  
"Hey, guys!" Naruto called back.

"Man, Naruto! I was gonna visit you in the hospital, but you know, chores (sighs)." A feral looking teen with shaggy black hair and a dog perched on his shoulder yelled out.

"Jeez, Kiba, not so loud." A lazy looking guy wearing a gray vest with brown pants side named Shikamaru said.  
"Screw it, let's meet the rest!" Naruto enthusiastically called out.

"Troublesome…"

*Later*

"So then I was like BAM! And hit the Teme across the chest!"

"You don't have to brag about it." Ino replied in annoyance.

"Ah. Well, why didn't Sakura come again?" Naruto asked.

"She said she was going to think about something."

"*Munch* Munch* Well I'm still a bit tired from today guys, that red food pill still makes me tired." Chouji remarked.

"Ano, I-I must go too, F-Father will be expecting me. A shy, blue- haired girl called Hinata agreed. "M-Most of the others a-are gone too."

"Ah, well see ya later guys!" Naruto responded.

"Naruto, Tsunade has summoned you." Kakashi appeared.

"Yea, yea. Let's go!"

*Hokage's Mansion*

"Okay, Naruto, tell me about this *ability* you have. Tsunade said disbelievingly.

"Alright!" Naruto said snapping his fingers, but channeled a little too much chakra in it. Or so we thought…

"_Transparency!? That bloodline…"_

"Cool! I'm Transparent now!" Naruto chimed in.

" That's pretty much the gist of it, and if he snaps with a little more chakra, he turns invisible. Needless to say, this ability consumes a larger amount of chakra than summoning a thousand shadow clones." Kakashi added. "You see, he's already feeling worn out." He points to a panting Naruto who disables his transparency technique.

"Of _course_!" Tsunade thought.

"I think I could answer that." A man with long white hair with a scroll strapped to his back said.

"Jiraiya! What have I told you about entering through my window?" Tsunade threw her sake bottle at him, he sidestepped it afterwards.

"Chill, Tsu-chan." He continued causing her to glare at him fiercely.

"So, as I was saying, you must have inherited a bloodline from your family."

"You knew them, why didn't you tell me, Ero-Sennin!?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Sarutobi-Sensei stopped me. Anyways it's this bloodline called the Tōmei-sei. It allows the bearer to turn intangible to almost any extent or invisible at will. However, the chakra cost is insane."

" Looks like you guys don't need me, I'll be going." Kakashi said while jumping out the window.

"Unfortunately." Jiraiya continued. "I've only met one person who supposedly died at a young age who was able to use it to heart's content. His name was Ryuudan Uzumaki.

"Okay, then Jiraiya. "Just help him figure out his bloodline." Tsunade chirped.

"Ready Brat?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Yeah! But I need to pack!"

"Already done." Jiraiya tossed him his pack.

"The Hell?" Naruto said while collapsing on the ground with his pack on him. "This thing weighs a ton Ero-Sennin!"

"Weights, combined with your heavy load of Ramen and a horrid jumpsuits, yeah, you're set. You need this to improve your speed to utilize your bloodline properly.

"S-Screw you!" Naruto stuttered.

"Hey, If it wasn't for your bloodline and the fact that Akatsuki are after you, I'd be working on my precious research!" Jiraiya continued. "Besides we aren't coming back after 3 years.

"Three Years!?" Naruto cried out.

"Yup, let's get to it."

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Naruto cried, with waterfall tears flowing out of his eyes.

*Part 1: First year, Nikko Town Bathhouses*

"Ooh. That's one nice figure she's got there." Jiraiya giggles.

"Pervert!" Naruto screams, causing all the women to scream while running away.

"Ready now?"

"Yeah, whatever." Jiraiya groans. "Troublesome brat."

Somewhere in the Nara clan compound, Shikamaru sneezed.

"Someone FINALLY understands what's It's like to be annoyed by some random guy."

*Back to Buisness*

"I see you've gotten used to those weights I've recently adjusted." Jiraiya concluded.

"Yea, I'm still sluggish though." Naruto remarked

"While holding that pack, turn transparent, and hold that form for as long as you can, I'm doing this to expand your chakra reserves more."

"Nani!" Naruto cried out.

"Get to it."

*4 hours later*

Naruto was exhausted. And the weights only served to make him even more tired than usual.

"Is that all you've got?" Jiraiya said. "If I remember properly, Ryuudan could do this for a whole day."

"Damn it, I..I'm too tired." Naruto panted, and fell over, unconscious.

"Nice try kid, but not quite." Jiraiya then picked up Naruto and laid him over his shoulder, walking to the inn they were staying at.

*Next Morning*

Naruto felt like crap, carried weights over 2x times his, while holding his invisibility jutsu for as long as he could hold it.

Naruto was looking a bit taller than before by a few inches. He got a change of clothes too, with a vest with a mainly black color, with orange - edged stripes.  
Under it was a black undershirt with the Uzumaki spiral over it. He wore Gray Trousers, with black ninja sandals on. His hair was the same, spiky in most directions. After all, he liked it that way.

"Alright Naruto, today, you and I are going to spar, go all out." Jiraiya instructs him.

"Understood, Ero-Sennin." Naruto responds.

"Start!"

Naruto starts by making a shadow clone, then disappears.  
"Hiding will do you no good, Naruto" Jiraiya smirks. "Over here!" he hits Naruto with a hard kick to the gut. 'Naruto' disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He then reappears next to Jiraiya, punching him. Jiraiya blocks the tough blow with his arm. Naruto kicks off, back flipping a few metres away."Fuuton: Daitoppa!". Jiraiya dived to the side, making a few hand signs Katon: Gokakyuu. Naruto, at that moment, grabs a kunai, channeling wind natured chakra into it, then throws it at an impressive speed. "Shit!" Jiraiya says, right before the kunai impales him. However, it was just a shadow clone, which dispelled shortly after.

"Damn it, Ero-Sennin's really goo- Crap!" Naruto barely had enough time to react as he rolled out of the way from a kunai slash executed by Jiraiya. Naruto then charges at Jiraiya and saw thousands of kunai moving straight at him (Shadow Shuriken Jutsu) Naruto then turns transparent with a snap of his fingers then turns invisible

"Good thinking, Naruto." Jiraiya praises

"You've seen nothin' yet Ero-Sennin." He replies.

"Oh, have I?" Jiraiya shunshin'd behind him.

"Crap!"

"Still not as good as me, Naruto. But you're getting better."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

That's the end of chapter 3. I'm sorry that the training trip came without you anticipating it, but there was honestly nothing else to do without Jiraiya.

My first attempt at a fight scene. I don't think it's that good, so give me advice, to improve it.

The next two chapters will cover the 2nd and 3rd years in a nutshell.

To reviewer Vasun05 - okay you seem to end this way too early you could easily combine this chapter and the BBQ scene or expand more. However I will say this, nice original idea but there's an issue, if his ability only activates when he snap his fingers than how did he avoid the attack?

Okay, I don't think I explained his ability properly, what I mean, is that he becomes mostly intangible when he goes 'Transparent' as I said in earlier chapters, which means you can't touch or attack him, unless he is harmed by excess chakra. I know it sounds Overpowered, but yeah. I'll think up of more weaknesses. Therefore, Becoming invisible just turns him invisible, you can sense, hear and touch him, that's the other downside.

I tried to explain as best as I can.

Ja!


End file.
